


On Fire

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Song Based, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based around the song "Sex On Fire" , the reader is in a band, and meets Dean after a gig</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Fire

'So, looks busy in here tonight.' Dean commented, throwing back the shot of whiskey and setting the empty glass back on the bartop. The bartender nodded in the direction of the stage, his hands busy drying pint glasses.

'Got a band in.'

'Huh. What type of music?'

The bartender shrugged. 'Rock, I think. We usually stage live music on a Friday.' Dean nodded, looking over at the stage where three guys were setting up the equipment and sound checking. 'This band looks like it has a following. Don't know if they're any good though.'

'I'll stick around. Been a while since I took in a good gig. Can I get another whiskey?' The bartender nodded, pouring out Dean's drink and placing it in front of him. Dean chucked a couple of bills on the bar, throwing a grateful smile at the server. Then he turned, holding the whiskey in one hand and observing where the band was setting up. More young people filtered in, and he tried not to feel old as he watched. He wished Sam had stuck around but his younger brother had wanted an early night, probably doing yoga or some shit before bed. Without a case, they were at a loose end, so he'd decided to take in the local night life of the two bit town they'd ended up in.

The crowd started to gather at the front of the stage, but having a clear view, Dean stayed where he was, not fancying the throng of bodies, preferring to enjoy the music rather than the closeness of sweaty bodies. As the band finished their sound check and someone stepped up the mic, his phone rang and he rolled his eyes, answering it. Sam was on the other end, and Dean covered his free ear to drown out the sound of the band being announced.

'What is it, Sam?' He asked, and his brother sighed.

'Got a case. We're heading out first thing. Bobby needs us on this.'

'Okay, okay. I'll be back in a bit. There's a band on and I wanna watch.' Dean paused. 'You could always come join me. Live it up a little, Sammy.'

'No, it's okay. I'm gonna hit the hay. Don't be too late, yeah?'

'Alright then, Miss Chastity. You enjoy your early night.' He hung up, turning to focus on the stage again. He'd missed the band announcement, but they were starting their first song, and the beat was already enjoyable. He nodded his head, immersing himself in the music. From this angle, he could see most of the band, but the guitarist was obscuring the fourth member and he craned his next trying to get a look. From what he could figure out, it was the bass player, and it looked like it was a girl.

The band finished their first song, and launched into the second, a cover of an old track he knew but couldn't quite put his finger on. The guitarist moved, and Dean got his first look at the bassist. She was playing to the crowd, a smile on her face as she expertly plucked the strings on the bass she held. She sang along to the song, even without a mic, and Dean wished for a moment he could hear her sing. He continued to stare, even as the song finished and a new one started, another cover. One he knew this time, and he found his foot hitting the bar on the stool as it played.

 

*****

 

The crowd tonight was amazing, and you barely even registered your own fingers playing as you jumped around the stage, enjoying the atmosphere. You sang loudly along, knowing they wouldn't hear your voice over the singer's. This was one of your favourite covers to play and one that always went down well with any crowd.

'Yoooouuuu! Your sex is on fire!' You yelled along with the singer, and the gathered audience yelled back, which just made you even more amped up, and you jumped in the air, almost at the same time as the guitarist, making you smile wider.

'The dark of the alley. The break of the day.' The singer continued the song and you continued to play, singing and dancing, your eyes scanning the crowd. That was when you saw him. He looked older than the usual clientèle, and damn, he was handsome. His eyes were on the stage, and he was singing along too, his head moving in time with the beat. When the song launched into the chorus, you flashed the gorgeous onlooker a smile, before dancing backwards, avoiding the guitarist as he danced across the stage as well. It had been a long time since you'd played a gig this electric and alive, and the high of it was amazing.

All too soon, the song ended, and you paused briefly to take a glass of water. Sex On Fire had pumped up the crowd sufficiently that the rest of the set went just as well, and by the time you hit your last string of the gig, your voice was hoarse and your entire body ached. But the excitement was still coursing through you, and after setting your bass down, you headed for the bar, ordering a beer. The bartender passed it to you, on the house, and you thanked him before turning.

And coming face to face with the hot guy who'd been watching.

'Hi!' You squeaked, feeling a little embarrassed.

'Hey.' He replied, a smirk on his face as his brilliant green eyes sparkled. 'That was a good gig.'

'Thanks.' You smiled, taking a swig of your beer, needing liquid and feeling relief as it soothed your parched throat. 'It was a good crowd. You certainly looked like you were enjoying it from your stool back there.'

He chuckled. 'I'm not one for crowds of people. I had a good view.' His tone was flirty and you blushed a little. 'And the music was really good. Especially that er, what's it called? Sex on fire?'

'Yeah. One of my favourites to play.' You admitted, your hand resting on the bar. Your legs were killing you, but you weren't passing up the chance to chat to this guy. 'You've never been in here before. We play here at least once a month.'

'No, I'm just...you know...rolling through. My brother is back at the motel we're staying at.'

'Ah. He's not one for the music, I'm guessing?'

The guy smiled. 'He has dubious tastes.' He held out his hand. 'I'm Dean. Dean Winchester.'

'Y/N.' You beamed back at him. 'Hey, look, I gotta go pack up the equipment with the guys, but I think we're staying on for a bit. Bar opens late. You sticking around?'

Dean nodded, his own smile wide. 'Sure thing. I'll wait here.' You smiled, finishing your beer and heading off back to the stage, eager to clear up the equipment quickly.

'Hey, Y/N!' The drummer shouted, picking up an amp. 'You staying on for a bit?'

You frowned. 'Was planning on it.'

'We gotta get back into town. Can you hitch a ride?' The drummer moved past you with the amp. 'Don't wanna leave you stranded out here.'

'No problem.' You shrugged. 'I'll get a cab.' You helped with the rest of the loading, then waved off the rest of the band, slightly disappointed at their lack of enthusiasm. The atmosphere had been amazing tonight, and you would have thought they'd want to make the most of it. With a shrug, you headed back into the bar, through the stage door, looking towards where you'd left Dean. He was still there, two beers in front of him and he smiled as you approached him again. 'Rest of the band split. Guess they're a little too old for this scene.'

'Technically so am I.'

'Yet, you're still here.' You pointed out and he chuckled, passing you one of the beers. 'Thanks.'

'So, you play here a lot?' Dean asked as you climbed onto the stool next to him.

'Yeah. It's a local joint. Good crowd normally, not as big as it was tonight, but then, it's school holidays and there's a college not far from here.' A girl interrupted you then, gushing over the performance. You gave Dean an apologetic look and turned to the drunk girl, thanking her for coming. She went on, her excitement palpable, and you smiled, offering her tickets to the next gig. She squealed and ran off to tell her friends, and it was likely you wouldn't see her again. But it was nice to be appreciated.

'Drunk groupies. Every rock stars dream.' Dean pointed out, taking a swig of his beer. 'You don't seem too excited.'

'I'm the girl in the band.' You said, rolling your eyes. 'The guys see all the action. Most guys don't talk to me. They make assumptions.'

Dean nodded. 'I could how that would be...difficult.' Those green eyes sparkled. 'But I'm here, talking to you. Gotta be a bonus right?'

'My lucky day.' You tilted your beer towards his and he clinked his bottle against yours. 'A hot guy is paying attention to me.'

'You think I'm hot?' He asked, looking a little surprised.

'Please. You looked in a mirror lately?' You laughed a little, looking down at your drink and picking at the label. 'You're the definition of hot.'

'Thanks.' He said, taking another swig of his drink. 'How exactly are you getting home from this joint if your bandmates already left?'

You shrugged. 'Cab I guess.'

'Nah.' He shooked his head. He looked around, noticing the dwindling numbers of people in the bar. 'How about, I give you a ride home?'

You hesitated. You'd only just met this guy, and whilst he didn't look like the serial killer type, you were still wary. A cab would be safer but then again...it had been a while since you'd been chatted up by a guy this hot. Maybe inviting him in for a coffee wasn't such a bad idea...

'You know what? You only live once right?'

He snorted a little then, and you wondered what was so funny. 'Yeah. Of course.' He took another look around. 'You wanna go now?'

'You don't wanna finish your beer?' You asked and he shook his head, standing up.

'Nah. It's not exactly the best brew ever. Come on. You can tell me more about your band on the way.' You smiled, finishing your beer quickly, hoping it would bolster your confidence before following him out of the door. Your earlier bravado, spurred on by the gig and the crowd, was slowly leaving you, and now you were faced with the prospect of appearing cool and suave in front of an older and hotter guy. When you got outside and he unlocked the passenger door of a classic 1967 Chevy Impala, your jaw dropped.

'Wow. Nice ride.' You commented, and Dean beamed proudly.

'She's my Baby.' He said, holding the door open for you. You climbed in, shivering a little on the cold leather. Dean got in the driver's side, smiling over at you as he started the engine. Flicking the radio on, he pulled out of the bar's parking lot, setting off down the highway. 'Whereabouts you live?' He asked.

'Got a little apartment over the other side of town. It's not massive, but it's mine.' You smiled, tapping your fingers against your leg to the tune playing on the radio. 'I work a regular job, as well as the band thing. Maybe one day we'll make it big – it's kinda my dream. But for now, gotta pay the bills right?' He nodded, his own fingers playing out the beat on the steering wheel. 'What about you? Got a place you call home?'

'Sort of. My surrogate dad...he lives over in South Dakota. We stay there occasionally. But our work takes us all over the country.'

'What do you do?'

Dean hesitated, and you raised an eyebrow. 'Me and my brother, we're er...we're in pest control. It's a weird business.'

You stared for a moment, convinced he was lying, but then, what did it matter what he did for a living. 'Right.' You changed the subject, your eyes going to his hands as they caressed the steering wheel of the car. 'So, you planning on stopping...you know, for coffee?'

He looked over at you with a smirk before focusing back on the road. 'Is coffee a euphemism?' You panicked a little, your breath catching in your throat. 'Because I don't really drink coffee this late.' He reached over, his hand coming to rest on your knee and your body temperature went up a couple thousand degrees. You smiled shyly.

'It is definitely a euphemism.' You said, your throat feeling a little dry. He smiled, his fingers moving on your leg through your jeans. You covered his hand with your own, and his smile widened, his eyes still on the road as he held the wheel with one hand. The radio host announced the next song, and your eyes widened a little as the first notes played.

“ _Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound. I know they're watching. They're watching.”_

Dean chuckled. 'You know, watching you play to this, the way you absorbed the energy from the crowd...nothing more arousing than seeing a woman confident on a stage. You owned that audience tonight, Y/N.'

'This song is...it's one of my favourites to play.' You said, trying to ignore his hand moving higher towards the top of your leg.

“ _All the commotion, the kiddie like play. Has people talking. Talking.”_

You felt heat pooling in your stomach, and Dean hummed along to the song, moving further up the inside of your leg, his fingers curling inwards to brush against your core, and you bit your lip. 'You know. I don't think I can wait for that coffee.' He said, his voice low and seductive. You nodded, trying not to whimper as his fingers pressed in further, finding your clit even through your jeans, and you barely noticed him pull the car off the main road and into the woods. He killed the engine, turning to face you, his hand coming away from your core to slip up over your stomach, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning your pants and slipping inside.

“ _You. Your sex is on fire.”_

The song continued to play but you weren't even paying attention as Dean's fingers slipped across your sensitive flesh, one finger sliding inside you easily, making you gasp as he watched the expressions of pleasure roll across your face. He pushed in deeper, his thumb finding your clit as he worked you into a frenzy, adding another digit to your already dripping cunt. 'Fuck, you're tight.' He whispered, his lips finding the side of you neck, blunt teeth nipping at the skin.

'D-Dean.' You panted, feeling your orgasm approaching and he curled his fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot and you fell, your pussy clutching at his fingers as you came hard on his hand. He smiled, withdrawing his hand, pulling you closer. 'Dean -' You cried out, before crushing your lips to his. He pulled you over to him, so you were straddling his lap, the limited space in the drivers seat causing you to be pressed together. He smiled, his hands pushing up and under your t-shirt and bra, cupping both your breasts, his thumbs playing over your nipples as you ground down onto him. His erection pressed against you through his jeans and yours, and you pushed a hand between you to stroke him. His eyes rolled back, and he unbuttoned his pants, allowing you the space to pull his cock free. You wrapped your hand around him, pumping him and smiling as he pulled you down for another bone melting kiss.

'I wanna fuck you, Y/N.' He said. 'Wanted to fuck you the minute I saw you on that stage. Wanted to make you scream my name like you screamed those songs.'

'Fuck, Dean.' You gasped, moving slightly to allow him to push your jeans down, before you kicked them the rest of the way off, over your sneakers, letting them pool on the floor. 'Fuck, please.'

'What do you want?' He whispered, rubbing himself against your sopping cunt, your whimpers filling the front of the Impala.

'Want you inside me. Want you to fuck me.'

He smiled, his hands on your hips, slowly settling you down over his erection, his groan mingling with yours as he split your flesh. When he was fully inside you, he stopped, pulling your t-shirt over your head and unclipping your bra. It joined the shirt on the passenger seat, swiftly joined by his t-shirt. You pressed your breasts against his chest, your sensitive nipples against his skin sending shivers of pleasure down your spine, and when he moved, pulling you up off of his cock, before sinking inside you again, you cried out. He shut his eyes briefly, his hands trembling as you took over, lifting up and impaling yourself on him over and over, keeping it slow. Dean's breathing became pants as you ground against him, swivelling your hips and taking him all the way in.

'You're so fucking tight.' He gasped out against your breast, before his lips claimed your nipple, sucking hard and eliciting another cry from your lips. His other hand grasped your ass cheek as you continued to ride him, your back hitting the steering wheel with every plunge down onto his dick. The windows of the Impala were steaming and the song had long since finished and gone onto another, but you were too focused on the burning pleasure coursing through your veins to even think of what song it was. All you could think was that you were on fire, and Dean was fanning the flames, giving you fuel as his cock hit every single spot inside you.

You held your hands up, bracing yourself against the roof of the car as you sped up, lifting and dropping with force, his cock pulsing inside you as you rode him on the leather of the Impala. Dean's hands were both on your ass now, grasping you, encouraging you, spurring you on. You took every inch of him in, feeling your pussy clench, your climax coming hard and fast as you tried to keep going.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' You repeated, your toes literally curling as you came on top of him, feeling his hand creep up your back to fist in your hair, pulling you down to him to kiss him hard, and he took over the rhythm, slamming up into you, hard enough to bruise. He kept on, prolonging your orgasm as he fucked you, his hand still in your hair, tugging as he poured everything into you. He came with a muted roar, his face buried between your breasts as he emptied himself inside your cunt, sweat slicked skin rubbing against your own as his cock continued to pump inside you.

For a few moments he held you close, before pulling back a little, a smile on his face.

'You know...' You started, your thumb rubbing over his bottom lip. 'I normally have more than a twenty minute conversation with a guy before I let him fuck me.' You smiled and he chuckled.

'Well, how about we go back to yours for that coffee?' He suggested.

You kissed him swiftly before looking down at him. 'You won't get any objection from me.'

 


End file.
